A vehicle typically implements a lighting device such as a lamp which causes a driver to secure visibility or can inform the driver of the outside of the current running state of the vehicle by increasing intensity of the illumination of the vehicle surroundings.
A lighting device for a vehicle installed in the vehicle may include a head lamp which irradiates light to the front of the vehicle. A lighting device may also include a rear lamp which displays the heading direction of the vehicle, indicates whether or not the brake operation, or the like at the rear of the vehicle.
The lighting device for a vehicle may form various light intensities, such as a low beam or a high beam for securing visibility of a driver at the time of night driving. Recently, use of a light emission diode (LED) which has a high power efficiency and a long service life is gradually increased. In addition, it is possible to use a laser diode having a long irradiation distance.